danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Dies
Rex Dies is the 15th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It premiered on January 8, 2011. Plot Tori is assigned to do the special effects in a play. Robbie asks her to watch Rex for him, because he wanted to change and Rex supposedly makes "jokes" while watching Robbie change. André and Beck bring in the Turblow Jet which blows and sucks, creating a fake tornado. Tori decides to "play" with it. When they test the Turblow Jet, Rex is accidentally sucked into the machine (which damages him badly) because Tori did not turn it on to "blow" as opposed to making it "suck". This makes Robbie go through an emotional breakdown. Tori, Beck, Jade, and Cat take Rex to the hospital. Tori has to promise one of the doctors to go on a date with his son Lendle so he would "treat" Rex. Their plan is to have the doctor fix a heart monitor so that Rex "dies". While Robbie and Tori sing Forever Baby to Rex, the machine flat-lines. When the doctor herds everyone out of the hospital room, Tori (out of guilt) sneaks back and fixes the heart monitor to bring Rex back to life. Then, Rex sings the rest of the song. Tori then tells the doctor that Trina will go out with the doctor's son Lendle. Tori tricks Trina into thinking that Lendle is a "super-hot guitar player" and not a loser. Subplot While this is going on, Jade tells Cat to talk to the receptionist. She does as Jade says and ends up in the mental ward as the receptionist believes she's crazy. One of the doctors then says they should call in a specialist as Cat scratches her nose with her feet. Trivia *'Ending Tagline:' "I am cube-fist man!” -- Cat *Cat remained in the mental ward by the end of the episode and it is unknown what happened to her. *Trina's role in this episode is limited only to two brief appearances. *This episode has a more serious and emotional tone than most of the other episodes in the series, even though the person in a life-threatening situation isn't a living person. *Robbie, Rex, and Tori sing Forever Baby, the same song Robbie and Rex sang at Karaoke Dokie in Freak the Freak Out and Tori and Jade sang in The Wood. *One of the alternate titles is Rex is Dead. It was used for Nick.com. *As of this episode, when Ariana Grande is credited during the theme song, it adds a clip of her from Survival of the Hottest along with the one from The Bird Scene. *In this episode the guys eat in a 1997-2004 red Dodge Dakota; possibly, one of them got a new car. *The episode premiered to 4.17 million viewers and was the channel's most watched telecast of the week save for a few Spongebob repeats. *This was the second straight episode to at least reach the top five on the overall charts on iTunes. *The doctor also appeared in Cat's New Boyfriend. The hospital Tori and the others went to was the same one from the same episode. *The Randy's Donuts sign can be spotted very briefly during the opening montage. *This is the fifth episode where the title is said. (Though very briefly, Tori once starts a sentence with, "But if Rex dies...") *Cat's line, "My nose itches and I can't scratch it!", is re-used from Tori in the episode Tori the Zombie. *Look closely; in the part where Cat is scratching her nose with one of her toes, you can see that each nail on her foot is painted in different color. *It is shown that Cat possibly has feelings for Robbie because when they say Rex is just a puppet, Cat responds by saying, "Not to Robbie....". When she says this she has a saddened look on her face. *This episode features a large Rebbie friendship plot. *The plot point where the doctor helps them in exchange for a date for his son and when Tori sets Trina up with Lendle without her knowledge is similar to the Zoey 101 episode "Robot Wars" where Zoey sets up her friend Nicole with a genius in exchange for his help. *Cat's cube mittens could also be a reference to bondage mittens. *Ironically, this episode was written by Jake Farrow, who voices Rex. *Despite the episodes title being Rex Dies Rex's death is faked. *When Trina asks Tori to put their Mom's credit card back into her purse, she says "flavor" instead of "favor", possibly as common slang. Goofs *A full jar of cream wouldn't make a full jar of butter. It would take a few gallons to make a full jar. *If Cat had actually shocked Jade, the voltage would've electrocuted her and she could have died from it. Even without her passing out or dying immediately, she should have a doctor check her heart since electrocution can cause cardiac arrhythmia. *If Cat had actually sprayed something inside André's eyes, he could have been permanently blinded. *The doctor said that Rex will "die" in 15 minutes, but it's only been 3 minutes (though since the scene skipped in between, time could have passed in the transition). *When Sikowitz comes into the Black-Box Theater to check everything off, you can see Tori fixing a purple curtain around the Turblow Jet. The moment it cuts to Beck standing next to the Turblow Jet, the curtain is gone. *As soon as Tori knew that the Turbo Jet was in reverse, she should have hit the Emergency stop button if it had one (which it should) instead of attempting to switch it back. **Also, Emergency Stop buttons would be clearly labled, when she realizes that it in reverse, one can clearly see a big red button at the bottom of the control box, Emergency Stop buttons are usually like this one. *With Jade and Cat gone during the play, who would do the lighting during the show? Tori's job could have been taken over by another special effects crewmember, such as Sinjin, but Jade and Cat were the only ones in their group. *During the scene where André, Cat, Robbie, and Tori are eating lunch outside, the sleeves of Cat's cardigan are seen covering her shoulders and then after a perspective change slipped down to her elbows, then back again, without her physically pulling them up/pushing them down. *Robbie and Rex didn't seem offended when Jessica called Rex a puppet. *Cat somehow gets out of the medical room. Who would've let her out? Quotes Jade: You make your own butter? Sikowitz: Indeed. Robbie: Is it good? Sikowitz: I don't know, I refuse to eat dairy. Tori, Cat, and Trina: (make themselves cry) André: Well, y'all are girls. It's easier for girls to cry. (sees Robbie, who is also crying) How, how do you-- Robbie: (crying) ''Sometimes, *sniff* I have trouble not crying. '''Cat': I love how they call this a catwalk. 'Cause my name is Cat, and look! I'm walking! Walkin' on the catwalk. Jade: If someone was pushed off this catwalk, and they landed on the floor really hard, do you think they'd live? Cat: (shocked) ''Why do you ask that? '''Jade': No reason. Cat (shocked walks away) André: (appears) What did I miss? Sinjin: Tori tried to murder Rex. Tori: (indignantly)''Sinjin!! '''Robbie': Rex! Can you hear me? Rex: (weakly) ''Oh, is that you, Rob? '''Robbie': Robbie's here. It's me, it's okay. Rex: I'm busted up pretty bad! Tori: Let me have him (Rex). Robbie: (still crying) No! Cat: We'll take him to the hospital. Robbie: Okay. (gives Rex to Tori) Tori: I got him. Robbie: Take care of him. Tori: I promise. Robbie: (kisses Rex on the forehead) (continues crying) Jade: Well, I'm not missing this. Jade: Where are you all going? Cat: To the hospital! Tori: Cat... Beck: We're not really going to a hospital. ...It's a puppet. Cat: (sad, upset) Not to Robbie. Jade: You know, maybe we should take Rex to the hospital. Tori: Why? Jade: So he can'' die'' there. Cat: (hits self with red cubes) Bonk. Bonk. They work! This doesn't hurt at all! Bonk! Bonk bonk bonk-ity bonk bonk bonk! I am a cube fist man! Bonk bonk bonk bonk bonk bonk... Robbie: (crying) I'll never forget the time we went to Mystic Mountain. I was too scared to go on the big roller coaster! So you called me a weenie! And I went on, and I ended up having a great time! Even though I did pee my pants on the loop-dee-loop! Songs *'''Forever Baby '''by Robbie and Rex Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Leon Thomas as André Harris *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef *Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz Gallery 15